The present invention pertains to a zero radius automated arm for use with a refuse collection vehicle, namely a side loading commodity collection vehicle. Commodity (refuse or recycling) collection trucks come in three main types: front end loading, rear end loading, and side loading. In the case of side loading commodity collection bodies, certain collection bodies are separated into multiple compartments or hoppers into which different kinds of commodity may be loaded.
Collection of refuse commodities including organic and recyclable wastes requires efficient collection from commercial, industrial and manufacturing locations. In these environments numerous bins and containers are often used to accommodate large amounts of waste and recyclable material, and difficulties arise in efficiently emptying all the individual bins and containers into the commodity collection truck. Difficulties also arise in maneuvering bins and containers from certain locations due to space limitations.
The increased efforts to recycle and reuse components of the varied waste streams has created new challenges especially when dealing with dense urban environments, which include narrow streets and alleys, low overhanging utility lines, and tight access to loading docks.
Therefore, a commodity collection vehicle is needed that has multiple compartments for different types of refuse and recyclables while having a compact lifting mechanism.